the time it takes
by mangolemonadesmoothie
Summary: From the first scream to the final smiled 'thank you'. How long will it take Kairi to work out this problem for Sora and Roxas?


Me: Cool! My second fanfic with a completely new set of characters!

Roxas: That you did not come up with on your own.

Me: killjoy—anyways sadly Roxas is right. (sigh) I do not and never will hold the rights of ownership to Kingdom Hearts.

Naminé: Aww don't be sad. (pats on the back)

Me: Thanks… ON WITH THE STORY! Okay I'm done now.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" ".GOD. SHUT UP WILL YOU!?"

Even with my headphones in I heard the screams. The bowl of popcorn that was in my lap ¾ of a second ago was no longer there. Instead it was splayed across the floor with my tense and startled form crushing it into the carpet. My auburn hair hung over my shoulders and my violet eyes darted around the room. Almost four seconds had passed.

THUMP. "AAAAHHHHH! STOP! NOOO!" "SHUT UP! JEEZ, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD? I THINK YOU BROKE MY EARDRUM!"

Their voices seemed louder now only because I no longer had music blaring into my ears. Grumbling, I stood up and dusted popcorn off my shirt and skirt. They always got into these fights and they always screamed while having them. It was like they were trying to see who could scream the loudest instead of actually fighting. Eight seconds had passed since the first shriek.

"IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME! I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR IT!" "I DON'T FREAKING WANT IT! IT'S _EVIL_ I TELL YOU, _**EVIL**_!"

My hand rested on the doorknob, but I hesitated. _Do I _really _want to get myself into this?_ I sighed before opening the door and letting it swing and hit the wall. I looked around the room and saw Sora's light brown head hiding behind a bean-bag pillow holding a bar of chocolate close to him protectively. His fingers were already covered in the melted remains of a previous bar and his sapphire blue eyes were shining with more hyper energy than normal. As an exasperated sigh left my lips I looked around the room again and found Roxas, sitting in a defeated heap over his bed, mourning his sheets that appeared to be stained with five long brown lines. His blond head was bent over the material as he furiously scrubbed it with a wet washcloth. I could hear him muttering about cleaning products as his grey-blue eyes glanced back and forth between the bed sheet and Sora. I rolled my eyes before clearing my throat to get their attention. Almost thirty-three seconds had passed.

"KAIRI!" they both screeched at the same time, making me wince internally from the volume. "I DIDN'T MEAN—" "LOOK WHAT HE—"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE WITH ALL YOUR SCREAMING!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned out a sigh, but at least they had both shut up. "Now, tell me what happened, one at a time," I held up my hand and they both opened their mouths, "and _no_ shouting!"

"Kairi," Sora came crawling out of his hiding spot looking as much like a five-year-old innocent child as any fifteen-year-old boy who's been caught doing something could, "really, I didn't mean to do it, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes, "_what_ didn't you mean to do?" Sora gave a slightly crooked smile and looked at Roxas. I followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow at the blond. Roxas's eyes were glaring holes through Sora's skull as he growled, "he got _chocolate_ stains on my _sheets_." His mouth turned into a disgusted sneer when he said chocolate, I knew it was because of his small tolerance for the sweet but his patience with it seemed even shorter than normal.

I sighed again as I felt a headache coming on. _All _this _over a _chocolate bar_ and a_ stain_?_ One-hundred-and-twenty-two Mississippi, one-hundred-and-twenty-three Mississippi.

"Um, is everything ok here? I heard screaming from next door." Without even turning around I knew Naminé stood in the doorway behind me. Glancing behind me I saw her peaking around the doorframe, the white-blond silk that grew from her head tumbled over her shoulder as she shyly looked in at an angle. Her soft sky blue eyes glanced around the room, silently taking in the situation at hand. Her face fell ever so slightly as understanding hit her, she glanced at me as if saying 'sorry but I don't want to get pulled into this too'. I gave a slight smirk in return and she fled just as Roxas called, "hey Naminé, you can help me in… Naminé? Naminé, come back, I need you!"

My head snapped back around as I glared at him, "no, stop right there. We are going to figure this out." I turned to Sora, who was smiling triumphantly at Roxas, "Sora, into the bathroom now, and don't touch _anything_, understand. Wash yourself of _all_ the chocolate on you or I will wash you myself. And you and I both _do not_ want that. Go." After Sora left looking crest-fallen I turned back to Roxas. He was kneeling over his sheets again scrubbing furiously again. "Roxas—"

"It's all his fault." He moaned, "it's _chocolate_. This is _never_ going to come out!"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing since this was… important… to him. I sighed, "Roxas," I said gently, "you _know_ he didn't _mean_ to get chocolate on your sheets, right?" I walked over and sat down beside the boy who was like a brother to me. In fact they were both like brothers to me, Roxas more so than Sora only because I have a crush on him.

Roxas and I had lived next to each other for as long as I could remember. Naminé, who was my soul mate, came to live with me to be closer to school, and when she did she brought Sora with her. I had thought Sora was cute when I first saw him but it became slightly awkward for all of us living in the same house. I introduced Sora to Roxas and they had bonded immediately and Sora had moved in with Roxas, which had cleared up the whole awkward situation thing entirely. But how they were able to live together was beyond me, since Naminé and I could hear them screaming through two walls and blaring music, I don't see how all the windows are still intact.

This all went through my head in a matter of two seconds and when I came back to reality Roxas was looking up at me with slightly watery eyes. I smiled reassuringly and stood up. "Come on… are we going to get those stains out or not?" We just broke the five minute marker.

His face immediately spread into a grin as he leapt up and hugged me so lightly I felt I was going to pop. "Roxas… gasp… can't… breathe…!"

"Oh sorry Kairi." I felt my feet reach the ground again.

"It's okay, now let's take your sheets down and wash them properly." I smiled, turned and walked out of the bedroom as Roxas excitedly stripped down his bed. As I reached the bathroom door I stopped and drummed my fingers against the wood, "Sora how are you doing in there?" In answer Sora burst open the door sopping wet from head to toe wearing nothing but a towel, "Kairi…" I wasn't really listening due to _other_ distractions, "I don't know whether I got it all… Kairi, are you listening?"

"Uh… no, I mean yes… um," I was _so_ having problems right now. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, "Sora, you were wearing _clothes_ weren't you?" Sora nodded. "So how would you have gotten chocolate anywhere under where they were?"

"Um… well could you at least check?" was he trying to torture me or did he even know what he was doing? I sighed, "Sure…" I did a quick inspection as he turned around and I was so glad his back was to me so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks. Forcing the blush down I said, "you're clear… you can get dressed again… into _clean_ clothes." He smiled as I turned on my heel and practically ran down the stairs to join Roxas in washing his sheets. Four-hundred-and-forty-nine Mississippi, four-hundred-and-fifty Mississippi.

I burst through the door into the laundry room to see Roxas inspecting a bottle of cleaning spray. "Hey Kai, is this the right… stuff?" He was holding up the bottle for me to inspect, but I must have looked more flustered than I thought because he quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What did Sora do?" Damn him for knowing me so well… also all my secrets, did I mention that? Yeah, he just _has_ to know _everything_ about me!

I glared at him as he smirked, "fine…" I said exasperatedly. I _really_ didn't want to have to put up with this right now, "he was… well he… cameoutofthebathroominnothingbutatowel,ishe_trying_totortureme?

Pause.

"Say that again please, except this time slower and speak coherently." He was so laughing at me.

I growled out a sigh. "He came out of the bathroom in nothing but a _towel…_ was he _trying_ to torture me?" I glared at him again as he tried to hold back a smile. He cleared his throat, "okay, well you're going to have to work this one out by yourself, because I don't think I can help you."

"Damn you." I walked over to him and took the bottle out of his hands, "now, what does the pretty bottle say it's used for?" the bottle he had been holding was a bottle of wood cleaner.

"Um, the stuff you put in the washing machine to wash clothes?" I sweat dropped.

"No Roxas, this is not, as you call it 'the stuff you put in the washing machine to wash clothes'. _This_," I picked up a bottle next to the washer, "is that stuff called _detergent_. No Roxas you do not put the entire bottle in! Do you see me always bringing a new bottle to put in the washer! I don't care that there are chocolate stains on the sheets! They still do _not_ need an entire bottle! Good lord." I swear this headache was _never_ going away. "Only add this much detergent Roxas. Now turn the knob to the seven and push in, now it's going. Your sheets will be good as new in about ten minutes. When the timer goes off take the sheets out and put them in the dryer. Turn this knob to the four and push in, when that timer goes off your sheets will be dry and you can put them back on your bed, got it?"

"Sure Kairi thanks."

"Okay," I sighed out, "I'll see you later."

I walked out to come face-to-face with Sora again, except this time he was wearing clothes. "Hey Kairi, thanks so much I don't know what we would do without you."

"You wouldn't," I said humorlessly but in complete jest, "one of you would be dead by now. By the way, no more eating chocolate in Roxas' room, okay?"

"Sure Kairi that's easy."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Okay bye Kai."

I walked out and across the street to the house that Naminé and I shared. When I opened the door there she stood with a bag of ice for my head and a mango lemonade smoothie, my favorite. I smiled, "Naminé, you are my savior." She smiled warmly at me and handed me the smoothie and led me to the couch. I flopped down as she gave me the bag of ice. "I was there for about ten seconds and I had a headache so I _knew_ you were going to need these." She gestured to the smoothie and ice.

"Like I said, a savior, and thanks for the smoothie, it's perfect." She smiled again and left to the kitchen but soon came back with one for herself. Naminé pulled the remote from the pocket of her jeans and sat down next to me and flipped on the TV. This was good. And my headache was subsiding. Fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds, fifteen minutes.

Me: okay hope you all liked it, it was fun to write… anyways please review.


End file.
